Lurking Danger
by South-African-Girl
Summary: Edward has a terrible past or that is what Bella thought. AH/AU/OOC. please review. new to the fanfic thing. first story! plz be kind! Disclaimer: Character's belong to Stephanie Meyer!


**Bella's Point of View:**

He was danger. No doubt about that, but he had a good reason. He had a past, a terrible past. He talks about it, even dreams of it but only I know the whole story, no-one else. My name is Bella Swan and I'm going to tell you the story of my best friend Edward Cullen.

When he was younger, his father died and that left him heartbroken. His mother remarried not even 2 years later. The man she married was an awful man. He would beat up his mother everyday for no apparent reason. Well, no-one knows his step-fathers past, whether he was beat up when we has younger like Edward or if he just liked people to suffer. Edward's mother eventually found some common sense and left but forgot the most important thing…her son.

She left her son to the hands of hell. His step-father would beat him up everyday and he would come to school covered in bruises and his eyes all puffy. I was his only friend and everyone else treated him like he was a freak. Eventually I persuaded him to start taking boxing lessons…that was a big mistake.

When he turned 18 he came to my house that morning and asked me to run away with him. I agreed thinking nothing bad would happen but boy was I wrong. That very same day we both caught a cab and brought a plane ticket to New Jersey. We started out fine, brought a little house in a small town that was easily in reach of going to the bigger cities around us. The town was nice and they welcomed us. But then one night his new friends ask to go with him to the pub to get a drink. He agreed but then he started to do it more often and then he started to come home very drunk. I didn't know what to do so when he came home I would just stay out of him. Usually he would just go straight to bed but one night I forgot to turn the light off and the next thing I see shocked me.

He came home with blood all over his shirt and hands. His eyes were puffy and red. The next think I know is I jump out of the seat I am in and started shouting things at him. I asked what the hell he did and he just said he had no idea. I calmed down but only slightly but enough to tell him to go shower and go to bed. Before he got in the shower I asked him where he remembers being last and he told me the park. After he fell asleep I got in my car and started driving towards the park. I parked and got my flashlight and started looking around. After about 20 minutes of looking I decided to give up and go home. On my way to the car I found something that was going to haunt me for the rest of my life.

I saw her body and it was lifeless. She had long blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. She had a figure that a supermodel would kill for but then I realised her life had just being taken from her. I saw blood on the grass around her then I saw she had 2 bullet wounds, one entering her stomach and the other was entering just by her heart. I looked around trying to find the weapon and praying with all my might that it wasn't Edward's. After another 5 minutes I finally found it.

The found the gun with shoe prints by it. It was Edward's. I couldn't believe it; my best friend had killed someone. It took a while to sink in but then I drove home. I left Edward to sleep and would confront him in the morning.

In the morning the murder was all over the news. Edward woke up with a killer headache and complaining of a hangover when he walked into the lounge. I just glared at him and he asked what was happening. I told him a couple walking in the park found a dead girl and gun by her. They called the police and now they are looking for the murderer. He asked who it was and I came out with the truth. I told Edward it was him. The next thing I know, he's fainted and lying on the floor. I left him there because also on the news where 2 girls saying they where raped by him and his "friends." Now I was really cross. I was debating whether or not to turn him into the police. The family of the girl, who was called Tanya Denali, needed the closure so they can feel like someone did something to help them but I couldn't just turn my best friend in like that but he also killed one of my other friends and the family needed closure. Then the perfect idea hit me.

After Edward woke up from his fainting incident, I told him my idea. He hated it but I told him just follow through. He nodded reluctantly then gave me a hug good-bye and left. After I was sure he had left I went to the car and went to the police station, which is where I turned myself in.

I don't why I did it but I just did. I couldn't let my best friend go to jail so I decided to go. He would hate me for the rest of my life but I didn't care. I cared for him and after his childhood he had I wouldn't let him go to jail. The police handcuffed me and took me to a cell. They told me they would interview me later. After what seemed like forever they came and took me to an interview room and told to me explain why I did it. After I explained to them they took me back to the cell and I would have to go to court. I passed the TV and that is when I saw something that made me want to die.

They said a man had killed himself by hanging himself from a tree with a piece of rope, and I immediately knew who it was. Edward had killed himself after I told him to run away and live a life. I didn't bother to look at the TV already knowing it was Edward but with the description I wasn't a hundred percent sure. If it is him the he just wasted his life and now mine was over to. I crumpled to the floor and the guards tried to get me up but they couldn't so they ended up dragging me.

After about 6 months with the judge and court, the jury said I was not guilty and I was left to live my life, but I couldn't knowing Edward wasn't going to be in it so that was when I decided to write a story about his life and how it wasn't his fault that he was such a bad man.

**Tanya's Point of View:**

"Bye guys! See you soon!" I was saying good-bye to my friends that I had just met up with at the pub. We hadn't seen each other in ages and we decided to catch up. I was walking home and it was well gone past midnight when I heard footsteps behind me. I thought it was a little strange but it didn't bother me in the least. I was thinking I should have called a cab but my house is only a few blocks away so I didn't bother, but then the footsteps started to get closer and closer so I started to panic. I didn't know what to do. Whether to make a run for it or to try and fight the person. I turned my head ever so slightly and decided against fighting him. He had quite a big build and was very muscled. He looked about 6 foot 2 inches. In the moonlight it looked like he had bronze shaggy hair with a few scars on his face that seems to light up in the moonlight. His eyes looked like a piercing kind of green and like the colour emeralds. He was wearing a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a baggy top. I was starting to get worried and started walking a little faster but he also did as well. I was passing the park and decided to go in there thinking I could hide out for a while. I turned into the park and so did he. Then I saw something in his hand that scared me half to death.

In his hand was what looked like a gun and then I started freaking out. I started running towards the nearest house then he started as well. He was calling out to me to stop but I didn't. I was too scared to stop or even look behind me. That is when I heard the most ears piercing sound then it felt like someone had just stabbed me with a knife. I fell over then looked at my stomach and found blood coming out of it.

It was a gun wound I was sure of it. It didn't stop bleeding and it was just below my stomach. I lay down on the floor pulling my legs up to my chest and wrapping my arms around my legs. The pain didn't subdue and it didn't stop. It just got worse. Then I saw the face of my killer over me with a huge grin on his face. He then lifted me and hid me behind a bush. My eyes started to grow heavy and I tried with all my might to try and keep them open. Then I finally gave up and let them droop over my eyes. I was starting to lose consciousness and then the black overwhelmed me. The last thing I heard was a menacing laugh and one more gunshot.


End file.
